


Transport

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Begging, Brainwork, Crazy, Food, Gen, Loneliness, Post Reichenbach, Transport, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought about all the times he had said no to food...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transport

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #34: Hunger.

He thought about all the times he had said no to food. He had always thought about eating as transport, it made him slow, without it his brain was a lot faster, his senses more alert.

He hadn’t had anything to eat for a fortnight and there wasn’t anything to occupy his brain with. He felt like he was slowly going crazy, his every thought centered around hunger and all he heard was the rebellious rumbling of his own stomach. If he had his violin he could play on the street, but that would be far too dangerous.

He longed for someone to tell him how skinny he was and bully him into eating. He wouldn’t say no again.


End file.
